


Helltaker: The Gang Buys Judgement New Clothes

by Tivstock



Category: Helltaker
Genre: F/M, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Implied Harem, essentially a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivstock/pseuds/Tivstock
Summary: Lucifer makes an executive decision to change Judgement's attire. She enlists Helltaker's help for a shopping trip.
Relationships: Judgement/Helltaker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 230





	1. We Need to Talk About Branding

“Now we will begin today’s game of What’s My Crime.”   
  
The Helltaker sat on the couch, Justice’s arm around his shoulder as they relaxed. The two had returned from an intensive workout session at the local gym and were cooling off with some bad television. In the Helltaker’s case he was literally cooling off; he’d learned that demons didn’t sweat, however.  
  
“If you are unable to determine the crime committed by our special guest, he will receive a week’s vacation… after he has paid his debt to society.”  
  
Justice perked up. She’d asked if they could stick on this channel when she’d heard the gist of the game, thinking she’d be a master at it despite her handicap. “Ooh! What does he look like?” she asked Helltaker.  
  
He scratched his chin as the grotesque man took to the stand. “Fat. Balding. Miami Vice looking.”  
  
“Drug-induced double homicide!” chirped Justice.  
  
The two of them listened intently as one of the panel asked if drugs had been involved. “I’m sorry, the answer is no,” said the announcer.  
  
Justice groaned and bumped her head against Helltaker’s chest. “Sheesh. I’m losing my touch,” she told him. Helltaker clicked his tongue in sympathy and watched as she leaned her head over.  
  
“Judgement. Any ideas?”  
  
The dark demon looked up from her phone, her glowing eyes blank as she stared over. “What?” she asked.  
  
Judgement had been part of the gym squad since the beginning. The High Prosecutor was a feisty one, with the most intense workout plan the Helltaker had laid ever seen. She was always encouraging and loud when they were training together, though the Helltaker felt she always seemed a little quiet afterwards. She hadn’t said a word since the group took to the couch.  
  
Helltaker didn’t have a good feel for Judgement. Sometimes she was acting out in her usual way (like when she went on her self-assigned neighborhood watch), other times she seemed distant and out of sorts. He watched as Justice explained the concept of the game to her and saw Judgement snap to hyper-mode, her sharp teeth flashing in a grin.  
  
“HE MUST BE AN ARSONIST!” she cried as she jabbed a finger at the television. Sure enough the panel asked if the man had burned a house down, the announcer affirming he had burnt down several. When it was found that it was a case of a botched-murder-turned-arson (that also failed to kill anyone) Judgement hollered, throwing her hands into the hair.  
  
“THE EYES OF JUSTICE NEVER FALTER!!!!” she roared in triumph.  
  
Justice shook her head. “Too soon, man,” the blind girl chided, causing Judgement to blush with embarrassment. She waved her hands.  
  
“S-sorry, I didn’t mean it like that…”  
  
The gameshow continued on, Helltaker zoning out as he realized he didn’t exactly care. He snapped out of his malaise when he felt a finger poking on his shoulder and looked up: Lucifer had appeared behind them.   
  
“We need to talk.”  
  
Justice started to make an “ooooh” noise, as if he was being sent to the principal. Helltaker grunted and left the gym demons to chatter, following Lucifer as she trotted into the kitchen. “What’s up?” he asked her.  
  
Lucifer whirled about, looking past him in case anyone was listening. Finally she spoke up with a frown. “It’s about Judgement,” she told him.  
  
Helltaker thought this was topical. “Yeah? What about her?”  
  
Lucifer crossed her arms, tapping her finger. “How do you feel about her… attire?”  
  
There was a pause. Helltaker lowered his shades. “I think it’s sexy,” he told her.  
  
He watched as Lucifer grew flustered. “Idiot! I mean comparatively! To the rest of us!” she said with a roll of her eyes. This didn’t exactly explain things, so Helltaker spoke honestly.  
  
“I think it’s comparatively sexy.”  
  
Lucifer pushed her hands into her face and groaned. She glared behind her fingers. “Don’t you think there’s something OFF about how she dresses?” she asked.  
  
Helltaker was starting to understand. Compared to the other demons in the house, Judgement’s sense of fashion was a standout. He was pretty sure she had more skin showing than clothing. “So what?” he asked Lucifer.  
  
She put a hand on her hip, frustrated. “Look. I’ve been reading a bunch of human business catalogs for synergy purposes,’ she explained, “and everyone says that a brand needs to be uniform to succeed!” She gestured from her generous chest downwards. “LITERALLY uniform!”  
  
Helltaker stared in confusion. “Are we a brand?” he asked her. This prompted her to sigh and dodge the question.  
  
“As chief executive of Hell, I’m making her change her outfit.” She jabbed a finger into Helltaker’s chest. “And YOU’RE going to help!”  
  
He stared back at her with a frown, more perplexed than he was upset. “Why me?” he asked her. Helltaker thought he had been saying that a lot lately.  
  
“Well. You are somewhat fashionable. And you DO have a car,” Lucifer began, listing off some reasons as she waved a hand. He watched her grow red as she trailed off before she finally she admitted the truth.  
  
“…and I don’t know where to buy clothes here.”  
  
He snorted a little, causing the demon to grow even redder. When he saw her go for the kitchen knife he held out a hand. “Sure. Let’s go tomorrow,” he told her with a nod, watching her hand drop to one side.  
  
“Excellent.” Lucifer had recovered as she wagged a finger at him. “Do NOT tell Judgement our intentions, or she will try and get out of it.” Satisfied, she began to walk out of the kitchen before turning her head.  
  
“Oh, and fair warning. Modeus will be joining us.”  
  
The Helltaker watched her leave, swishing her tail behind her. His mind whirled before he came to one simple conclusion.  
  
_Nice._


	2. Makeover Makeover

_Never mind. Fuck this._

Waiting at the intersection, Helltaker grimaced as he felt his nipples get pinched from behind.

“Stop that!”

He heard Modeus sigh a little too deeply from the backseat. Telling her to stop doing something was the equivalent of a verbal aphrodisiac. As the light turned green Helltaker hammered the accelerator, sending his car speeding forward in a bid to get to the mall as fast as possible.

“Why exactly is she coming with us?” he asked at Lucifer, who was busy staring out the window. She glanced over idly.

“She’s officially the second-most fashionable demon in the house.” Lucifer raised her head for a moment and smirked. “After myself, of course.”

Modeus’s tangle of white hair popped up between the seats. The little red hearts in her hair bobbed as the car went over a speedbump, the demon smiling happily. “Lucifer understands the importance of big boobs in a suit jacket!” she chirped, receiving a finger flick to the forehead from the embarrassed chief.

“HAVE WE ARRIVED YET?!”

Judgement sat in the fourth seat with a blindfold over her eyes, having decided to play along with the “surprise” Lucifer had told her about. The CEO had just had to say the word “quest” every now and then sprinkled with the word “epic” to trick the High Prosecutor to accompany them.

“No.” Helltaker glanced over and saw Judgement settle back with a sigh, crossing one bare leg over the other. The demon had refused to part from her weaponry and thus was equipped with both her gauntlets, her pair of tonfas and a chain whip that hung from her tights. He groaned to himself.

Mall security was going to be a bitch.

\---

“Cute cosplay. Those are foam right?”

The security guard at the entrance poked a finger at Judgement’s tonfas. Lucifer had ordered the blindfold to stay on, and so the partially blind demon whirled about the wrong way as she bristled.

Lucifer began to grow angry too, despite not being addressed at all. The two spoke as one.

“HOW DARE YOU CALL ME-”

“Yep. Foam,” Helltaker nodded at the guard and pushed Judgement through the door, the surprise motion making her squawk. Lucifer followed, grumbling, and after ogling the security guard several times Modeus made her way through, trembling.

“I-I can walk myself!” Judgement protested, a tinge of crimson on her dark cheeks. Helltaker took her hand off her back and the demon stepped forward with a few haughty trots. She cackled.

“GEHAHA. What is vision to the one that can SEE YOUR SINS?” she asked.

Helltaker watched as she bumped her knee on the Starbucks menu. She hissed and kicked it to the side, cursing the unknown object with the fury of the nine circles of hell. The line stopped to stare at her.

“Could you stop her?” asked Lucifer. Helltaker pinched the bridge of his nose.

The barista watched as the large man pried the horned woman off of the signboard. He glanced at his coworker.

“Man, FUCK Homestuck!”

\---

“Okay Judgement, you can look now!” chimed Modeus, her hands behind her back as she grinned.

“FINALLY. AFTER ALL THESE YEARS...” Judgement monologued. Her metal claws took the bandana off slowly for dramatic effect, her white eyes adjusting to the light before looking up at the signboard.

“Ffffff…”

They’d arrived at the fancy suit store. Normally lacking customers due to a poor choice in locational demographics, Helltaker had used the store for years when he needed to replace or enhance his wardrobe. Now that he had a house full of demons with similar fashion sense he could see business picking up again.

There were outliers however. Judgement hugged herself awkwardly, cocking her head as she frowned at Lucifer. “Wait, Lucy, not this…” she said, rubbing her arm as she grew anxious.

Lucifer put a hand on her forehead and sighed. “Damn it, Judgement. As your boss and sovereign ruler, I order you to put on a shirt on!”

Judgement fidgeted. She reached for the tiny jacket she wore already, the one that lacked pants to go with them. “But I-”

Waving a hand, Lucifer wouldn’t hear it. Helltaker watched as Modeus tried to drag the high prosecutor inside. “Come on, this is going to be so much funnnn!” The lust demon wagged her head and sang as Judgement tried to write out of her grasp. “Makeover makeover~” 

Helltaker pushed the duo inside before they destroyed anything else.

\---

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Helltaker gave the clerk a nod as he reached for his new suit jacket. The girls had a penchant for stabbing him and slicing him, not just when they were in bed, and he’d been in the market for a replacement jacket for who knows how long. Satisfied with his purchase he looked for the others.

He spied Modeus and Lucifer off to one side of the room. Modeus had taken to changing out in the open (despite several warnings) her bra and heavy chest out in the open for all to see as she told Lucifer to look at her newest outfit. The chief was mostly looking at her phone.

This posed the question of what had happened to Judgement. Helltaker glanced around the store.

“Pssssssssst.”

He turned his head. One glowing white eye stared at him through the dressing room curtain, quivering a bit. He walked over.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

The curtain fell back. Helltaker heard nothing over the end before he heard Judgement speak up, a little timidly.

“I… uh. Can you… come help me?”

He snorted instinctively, rubbing his chin right after. He’d assumed this was some kind of sex thing (on principal) but after a second thought it seemed like she honestly needed help. 

“Yeah. Give me a second,” he told her. Looking around to see if he’d cause a scandal, the Helltaker slowly began to squeeze himself into the changing room.

He found Judgement clad in nothing but her bra and underwear, her face a deep shade of embarrassment as she held her hands to her chest. Her attire was not very different from her usual look, save for the lack of her gauntlets, but the change was still enough to catch Helltaker’s attention. He guessed sometimes her forgot there was a woman underneath the weaponry.

“What’s up?”

Judgement hugged herself and glanced over at the clothing rack. Helltaker noticed several jackets and dress shirts, all blacks and reds that matched the rest of the demons.

“T-they don’t fit.”

Helltaker raised an eyebrow. He guessed this wasn’t surprising; Judgement was really busty after all. “You get a bigger size yet?” he asked her.

The demon flushed even darker. Her tail hung behind her dejectedly as her eyes fell to the floor.

“…I need to try the biggest one.”

Helltaker noticed her gaze. The floor was cluttered with buttons, and he noticed that several of the jackets were missing them. He connected the dots.

“You’ve got big boobs. It happens.”

She looked up at him. He expected her to get embarrassed and/or try and smack him (the Lucifer routine, as it was) and was surprised when she gave him a small smile.

“It’s always been like this. I don’t fit any suits she gives me…”

He assumed she meant Lucifer. Helltaker gave her a shrug. “Big boobs, big problems.”

She looked down at her breasts and suddenly grabbed them, giving them a shake. She looked frustrated. “They always get in the way! The last shirt I tried split during an execution.” Judgement frowned in recollection. “After that… I just tried to make it look good.”

Helltaker smiled. This kind of candid talk from the demon was novel. “You want me to get you the big one next?” he asked.

Judgement looked relieved. “Please...”

\---

After a few minutes, Helltaker returned with the biggest ladies size slim-fit work attire. Modeus had been squirming by the counter and staring at him.

“Lewd… lewd… lewd…”

“It’s not like that,” he assured her.

Now, Judgement glanced at him as he fit his large body into the dressing room and handed her the new jacket. “You have done me a service today,” she told him with gratitude.

“Don’t worry about it,” he told her. He poked a finger behind him. “Want me outside?”

The two of them had shared a few nights together, but he understood that women wanting to be seen naked was a very situational thing. To his surprise he watched as Judgement flushed again, only to shake her head.

“I-it’s alright. Please stay.”

He leaned his head on one hand as he sat, watching as Judgement pulled up the trousers. They made for a perfect fit, causing her to look pleased as she buckled her usual workbelt and posed in the mirror like a superhero.

“Looks good,” Helltaker told her. He watched her smile grow a bit as she looked away. She then reached for the dress shirt with a sigh.

“Here goes,” she murmured.

Her arms popped through the sleeves with ease, the muscled demon beginning to button her shirt with care as she worked her way up. Once she reached a few buttons from her breasts she paused, looking over her shoulder at Helltaker.

“C-could… c-could…”

He glanced up at her. She looked like she was making a monumental effort. Finally she spoke her mind. “Could you help me?” she asked in a panic.

Helltaker wasn’t sure what to think, but he got to his feet all the same. “Sure,” he told her, moving behind the demon, before asking for clarification. “How exactly?”

Judgement’s face had turned all sorts of colors. She looked away. “You’re the only mortal to defeat me in combat. Maybe you have the strength to b-button me.”

He started to understand. He couldn’t help but smirk a little, if only for it being his first time buttoning up a woman. Shouldn’t he have more experience here? “Alright. Here goes.”

Looking over the swell of her breasts, he reached down to adjust her buttons. Judgement stared off to the side, calming after a moment. Her face remained red as he worked his way up, before he reached the “problematic” section of buttons.

“You might want to breathe in a little,” he advised her. He noticed that she was trembling a bit and paused. “You okay?” he asked her.

She gave a quick nod. “I-I’m fine. Keep going.” Judgement held her breath, her tail batting against Helltaker’s legs as he pulled her shirt together. Her breasts struggled against the fabric as he exhaled through his nose, working to bring it together without tearing the fabric.

“Almost…”

After a tense moment the button connected. “You can breathe now,” he told the demon, watching as she exhaled. “But on my mark…”

This process repeated several times until he finally reach her collar. The demon’s eyes glowed intensely as she examined herself, moving from side to side in the mirror.

“Excellent… EXCELLENT! GEHAHA!”

Red cloth stretched over her breasts, a tights yet seemingly possible fashion for the well-endowed demon. She looked over at Helltaker and shared a smile with him. The red hadn’t faded from her cheeks.

“It’s all thanks to you, Helltaker.” She grinned and placed her hands on her hips, thrusting out her chest. “From the deepest, coldest regions of my heart-” she began to proclaim.

It was a bad idea. Three buttons suddenly came undone, shooting into Helltaker’s forehead for a triple assault. He grunted and rubbed his head in a daze, Judgement gasping and looking incredibly guilty as she reached out a hand.

He began to think up a plan.


	3. Judgement in Vogue

**Later That Day**

Lucifer stood before the assembled demons of the household (plus one angel). She strutted back and forth as she addressed the group.

“Pandemonica! I want you adjusting lights.”

The tired demon had found her coffee. She gave her boss a vicious little grin. “Sure thing,” she snickered.

“Modeus! You set up the shoot. I want every angle imaginable.”

Lucifer watched as Modeus nodded. She began to wrack her brain for the most suggestive poses, drooling a bit.

Next, Lucifer jabbed a finger at Azazel. “And you! Angel!”

Azazel jittered nervously. “Y-yes?” she said as she tried to stand at attention.

“…go get the camera.”

Azazel deflated, having been assigned to camera duty yet again. The angel had long stopped questioning whether she should be taking orders from the ruler of Hell and gave her a weak salute.

Lucifer frowned at the rest of the demons and jabbed a thumb over her shoulder. “The rest of you? Beat it.” She watched as they happily dispersed and left the crew to their machinations.

The chief had turned Helltaker’s living room into a temporary studio, renting out and stealing equipment for a photo shoot. Judgement’s new makeover was to make the front pages of the underworld and Lucifer had pulled out all the stops to make it happen. She clapped her hands as she watched the angel shuffle away dejectedly.

\---

After the team had set the stage, Lucifer was left tapping her foot in irritation, glancing at the clock as she waited for Judgement to arrive.

Pandemonica leered from her seat. “Want me to go find her?” she asked, a dangerous gleam in her eyes as she cracked her knuckles. “I’ll try to keep fractures at a minimum.”

Azazel shivered. Lucifer began to consider it, when she saw the late arrivals come down the hall.

“FEAR NOT! THE AVATAR OF ATONEMENT HAS ARRIVED!” 

Judgement’s bravado was betrayed by her faltering grin, her claws around her breast as she gripped her new jacket. The dark jacket hugged her body in every profitable way: Lucifer could see dollar signs dance in the back of her head. “About time,” she grumbled, “now start posing.”

The Helltaker stood beside her. He clapped a hand on her shoulder in support and whispered something to Judgement, causing her to relax a little and nod. She moved over to where the team had assembled their equipment and was greeted by Modeus. Azazel flit around behind her.

“I thought we should start off with something scandalous,” Modeus explained with a blush, “so if you can stand by this water cooler and look bored-”

Judgement held her hand up to stop her. “CEASE!” She flashed the pair a confident smile. “I HAVE DESIGNS OF MY OWN! LISTEN WELL…”

She began to whisper something to Modeus. Azazel stepped over to eavesdrop before nodding enthusiastically, starting to sweat.

Modeus smiled. “Okay, we’ll do that!” She whirled her finger, Pandemonica setting the lights as they shined on the High Prosecutor.

Judgement grinned. She looked at the camera and began to raise her arms above her head, crooking her elbows as she bent into a suggestive pose. When she glanced over at Helltaker, who was watching the affair to one side, he gave her a thumbs up. Just one thing left to do.

“HAAA!” she roared. Judgement thrust out her chest, a ripping sound echoing through the room as buttons shot through the room. Azazel hit the deck as several flew into the nearby light fixture, causing the lights to crack and sputter as Pandemonica was thrown back.

“What?! Noo!“

Lucifer let out a cry as she held her hand out, only to get beaned in the head by several buttons. She sunk to her knees as Judgement put a hand to her cheek.

“OH DEAR. MY BOUNTIFUL BREASTS HAVE DESTROYED EVEN THE GREATEST OF UNIFORMS. APOLOGIES FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!”

Helltaker watched as the studio began to crash around them. Lucifer pounded her fists on the floor.

\---

In truth, it hadn’t been the greatest of uniforms. Helltaker had suggested that they get a smaller suit repaired for the photoshoot, purchasing the largest one as well with separate receipt. After that it had just been a matter of “holding it in” until the right moment.

_“I want to see the receipt!”_

Lucifer had been in a rage following the wardrobe malfunction. Helltaker had given her the wrong receipt, watching as the chief glared at it before ripping it up in frustration and throwing the scraps around.

_“FINE! I don’t want to think about this anymore!!”_

Having helped the camera crew clean up the mess, Judgement had joined Helltaker in his room for some privacy. She was putting on her old outfit with a small sigh of relief.

“WHAT A DEVIOUS SCHEME-”

Helltaker put a finger on his lips. She dropped her voice.

“What a devious scheme for a mortal man.” She stepped into her armored heels and looked up at the Helltaker, who was sitting on the corner of the bed. “But you have my gratitude.”

“Don’t mention it.” He scratched his chin and looked over towards his closet, where he’d hid the larger suit they’d purchased earlier. “What do you want me to do with the clothes?”

Judgement fastened her belt with a click before pausing. She followed his gaze, lost in thought, before she began to turn red. “Well… I…”

Helltaker watched patiently as the High Prosecutor poked her claws together. She looked up hesitantly.

“Perhaps if you enjoy that look, I could wear it sometime…” she rubbed her shoulder and glanced away, clearly a novice in this kind of talk. “I-if that’s your preference.”

Helltaker blinked. He might have had a thing for demons in suits (scratch that, he DID have a thing for demons in suits), but Judgement had her own thing going on. He shook his head at her.

“Wear what you want to wear. That’s my preference.”

She stared at him. Her bright white eyes blinked as she tried to think of what to say. After a few moments she walked over and bowed her head. Helltaker felt her press her lips to his cheek, lingering there for a few moments before she broke away, her face a crimson mess.

“T-thank you.”

Judgement gave him a dazzling smile. The Helltaker watched her go and wondered he’d see that smile again.


End file.
